1. Field of the Invention
As a result of illness or injury, many individuals lose the capability of maintaining themselves in a seated position. The present invention generally relates to devices for restraining the upper torso of such individuals so that the individual is maintained in a sitting position, and more specifically relates to devices for restraining individuals in a sitting position that have an external appearance similar to ordinary upper body clothing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frequent problem encountered in providing care to individuals who have difficulty remaining in a sitting position relates to the use of appropriate devices to it is common to maintain these individuals in a seated position by temporarily tying the individual to a chair, wheelchair or other support by various makeshift devices that may be uncomfortable for the individual, and, in addition, serve to stigmatize and embarrass the individual as requiring the help of a device to remain seated. Depending upon the needs of the individual, a restraining device that supports the upper torso, the pelvic region, or both the upper torso and the pelvic region may be required in particular instances.
Devices for maintaining an individual in a sitting position by providing support at the pelvic region are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,997, 4,026,282, and 4,676,554. A device for maintaining an individual in a sitting position by providing support of the upper torso is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,991. A device for maintaining an individual in a sitting position by providing support of both the upper torso and the pelvic region is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,176.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for an upper torso restraining device that is capable of comfortably maintaining an individual in a sitting position, yet minimizes the external indications that a restraining device is in use by providing an appearance similar to ordinary upper body clothing.